Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electric power networks and, more particularly, to smart meters used therein.
Discussion of Related Art
Single-phase power delivery over power lines are used in most homes in North America. The single-phase power is able to supply ample power for most smaller customers, including homes and small non-industrial businesses and is adequate for running motors up to about 5 horsepower.
Accurate identification of an electric network of low voltage power distribution networks is important for reliable operation of electric power grids. In particular, the integration of renewables and plug-in vehicles pushes the demand from customers of the low voltage distribution networks to their capacity limits.
Smart meters are an advanced energy meter that measures consumption of electrical energy providing additional information as compared to a conventional energy meter. Integration of smart meters into an electricity grid involves implementation of a variety of techniques and software, depending on the features that the situation demands. Design of a smart meter depends on the requirements of the utility company as well as the customer.
Power-line communication (PLC) utilizes smart meters to provide for the carrying of data on a conductor that is also used simultaneously for alternating current (AC) electric power transmission or electric power distribution to users.
A need exists for smart meters that not only measure electric power characteristics but that coordinate information exchange among the smart meters for the determination of the electric power network anomalies. Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure provide solutions to need this need.